Bard epic quest
NOTE: A patch on April 22, 2015, added a work-around to obtain bottleneck items from Phinigel Autropos (Kedge Keep), Gorenaire (Dreadlands), and Talendor (Skyfire Mountains). * In Kedge Keep, a harbinger of the seas can help adventurers get their epic 1.0 pieces that would normally drop from Phinigel Autropos. * In Dreadlands, a harbinger of frost can help adventurers get their epic 1.0 pieces that would normally drop from Gorenaire. * In Skyfire Mountains, a harbinger of flame can help adventurers get their epic 1.0 pieces that would normally drop from Talendor. Pre-Loot(Lo), Craft©, or MQ'able * Chromodrac Gut (Eldrig the Old - Skyfire Mtns) (Lo, MQ) * Red Wurm Gut (Nezekezena - Burning Woods) (Lo, MQ) * Onyx Drake Gut (Blackwing - Rathe Mountains) (Lo, MQ) * Kedge Backbone from Phinigel Autropos (Kedge Keep) (Lo, MQ) * Amygdalan Tendril from Amygdalan Warrior (Plane of Fear) (Lo, MQ) * Petrified Werewolf Skull from a Drolvarg Warlord (Karnor's Castle) (Lo, MQ) * Red Dragon Scales (Lo) * White Dragon Scales (Lo) * Metal Bits © Acquisition of quest * Baldric Slezaf (Dreadlands +775, +9665) ** Talk to Baldric to start the quest and get flagged for the further quest lines First Half of Page 24 (Maestro's Symphony Page 24 Top) * Talk to Konia Swiftfoot (West Karana -500, -2400) ** Gives Torch of Misty; take to Fajio Knejo (Misty Thicket -82.50, +568.20 ) * Give Torch of Misty to Fajio Knejo ** Gives Torch of Ro; take to Andad Filla (South Ro -439.10, -532.94) * Give Torch of Ro to Andad Filla ** Gives Torch of Rathe; take to Misty Tekcihta (Lake Rathetear +2424.38, +2576.96) * Give Torch of Rathe to Misty Tekcihta ** Gives Proof of Speed; take to Konia Swiftfoot (West Karana -500, -2400) * Give Proof of Speed to Konia Swiftfoot ** Gives Maestro's Symphony Page 24 Top Second Half of Page 24 (Maestro's Symphony Page 24 Bottom) * Talk to Baenar Swiftsong (South Karana -15, +100) ** Say, "what doll"; get Solusek Mining Company Invoice * Give Solusek Mining Company Invoice to Marfen Binkdirple (Solusek's Eye (Sol A) -310, -1090) ** Gives Mechanical Doll; take to Serra (Estate of Unrest +691, -285) ** Talk to Serra; Say "what note" *** Gives Ripped Queynos Bards Guild Flyer; Unsure what Ripped Queynos Bards Guild Flyer is used for after this, may be able to destroy after conversation. Need Verification * Give Mechanical Doll to Serra ** Gives Note for Baenar; take to Baenar Swiftsong (South Karana -15, +100) * Give Note for Baenar to Baenar Swiftsong ** Gives Note for Maligar; take to Maligar (West Karana +1200, -10900) * Give Note for Maligar to Maligar; triggers Maligar's Enraged Doppleganger ** Kill Maligar's Enraged Doppleganger; gives Maligar's Head * Give Maligar's Head to Baenar Swiftsong (South Karana -15, +100) ** Gives Mahlin's Mystical Bongos; take to Konia Swiftfoot (West Karana) * Give Mahlin's Mystical Bongos to Konia Swiftfoot ** Receive Maestro's Symphony Page 24 Bottom Page 25 (Maestro's Symphony Page 25) * Talk to Kelkim Mekia (South Karana -242, -3665); say "What wurms and drakes" * Find three Gut's: ** Chromodrac Gut (Eldrig the Old - Skyfire Mtns) ** Red Wurm Gut (Nezekezena - Burning Woods) ** Onyx Drake Gut (Blackwing - Rathe Mountains) * Give all 3 Gut's to Kelkim Mekia; Receive Maestro's Symphony Page 25 Lute made by Forpar Fizfla (Mystical Lute) * Pre-Qual ** Loot Alluring Horn from Quag Maelstrom (Ocean of Tears Cyclops Island) ** Give Alluring Horn to Vedico Windwisper (Butcherblock Mountains Docks) *** Receive Note to Forpar Fizfla ** Give Note to Forpar Fizfla to Forpar Fizfla (Steamfont Mountains +95, -530) *** Receive Forpar's Note to Himself * Lute Head (Mystical Lute Head) ** Obtain Kedge Backbone from Phinigel Autropos (Kedge Keep) ** Obtain Amygdalan Tendril from Amygdalan Warrior (Plane of Fear) ** Obtain Petrified Werewolf Skull from a Drolvarg Warlord (Karnor's Castle) ** Give Kedge Backbone, Amygdalan Tendril, Petrified Werewolf Skull, & Forpar's Note to Himself to Forpar Fizpla *** Receive Mystical Lute Head * Lute Body (Mystical Lute Body) ** Obtain Red Dragon Scales (click through link for Mobs that drop) ** Obtain White Dragon Scales (click through link for Mobs that drop) ** Craft Metal Bits ** Give Red Dragon Scales, White Dragon Scales, & Metal Bits to Forpar Fizpla *** Receive Mystical Lute Body * Lute Strings (Undead Dragongut String) - you only need to have completed the Body in order to spawn Trakanon by way of the Undead Bard ** Goto Old Sebilis; Talk to An Undead Bard (-2085, -705) *** Say "What last request" (may beable to just hand Body over without any conversation, waiting on confirmation) ** Give Mystical Lute Body to An Undead Bard; Receive Mystical Lute Body back *** An Undead Bard respawns aggro and attacks ** After killing An Undead Bard; triggers Trakanon *** Loot Undead Dragongut String * Mystical Lute (Mystical Lute) ** Goto Forpar Fizfla (Steamfont Mountains 95, -530 ); Give Undead Dragongut String, Mystical Lute Body, & Mystical Lute Head *** Receive Mystical Lute Singing Short Sword * Goto Baldric Slezaf (Dreadlands +775, +9665) ** Give Mystical Lute, Maestro's Symphony Page 25, Maestro's Symphony Page 24 Bottom, & Maestro's Symphony Page 24 Top ** Reward: Singing Short Sword